With continuous development of communication technologies, a distributed base station has become a development direction of a next generation base station because of its advantages of a low cost, great environment adaptability and engineering construction convenience. A core concept of a distributed base station structure is to separate a traditional macro base station base band unit (BBU) from a remote radio unit (RRU). The RRU is used for transceiving a radio frequency signal, and the BBU is used for modulating and demodulating user data.
At present, a common base station backhaul architecture of the distributed base station is that the BBU and the RRU are interconnected via a common public radio interface (CPRI). The RRU successively performs frequency conversion and analog-digital conversion on a received radio frequency signal and transmits a digital signal flow to the BBU through the CPRI with an optical fiber (may be a cable in a short-distance scene).
In the above-mentioned base station backhaul architecture, a base station system adopts a backhaul protocol (CPRI) irrespective of a modulation mode. In a case of rapid development of mobile communications, taking 8T8R of 5 frequency bands, three 20 MHz long terms evolution (LTE) carriers in each frequency band and three sectors for calculation, a CPRI interface transmission rate needs to reach 442.368 Gbps to meet demands, such that a cost of transmission between the RRU and the BBU is quite high, and thus the base station system cannot meet requirements of mass mobile data communications within a reasonable cost.